


Lusting for Hermione Granger

by theadventurouswriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Couch Sex, Drabble Collection, Erections, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lust at First Sight, Malfoy Manor, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Shop Sex, Short & Sweet, Teasing, rug sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: Was originally planned to be a collection of short and erotic drabbles of Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger but then, it grew legs and wandered somewhere else.*Not suitable for little children!*





	1. The Business Lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Muggle airport lounge, Lucius spots a particular witch.

On his way to New York for business, Lucius Malfoy stared at the bushy-maned young woman that sat across the business lounge in Heathrow. Hermione Granger looked like she was relaxing with the way she had her index finger in her mouth as she licked the page as she flicked over to the next page of To Kill a Mockingbird. 

Oh Merlin, she was the most exquisite creature he’d laid his eyes upon, her face looked studious as she read the Muggle book To Kill a Mockingbird while she sipped on a glass of white wine. Lucius braced himself to stop himself from hissing as he saw her open her mouth in shock as she continued to read the book.

Those lips, Lucius found himself growing tight in his trousers at the mere sight of her drinking her wine in a casual manner but to Lucius, it was almost like in an erotic manner. Lucius found himself thinking about those lips around his burgeoning manhood, his manhood was thinking the same thing too.

The damned Mudblood had inadvertedly caused a Pureblood like Lucius Malfoy to succumb to her mannerisms which she did not even know about. Hermione Granger had something in her that made diehard Slytherins fall to pieces as they went into the proximity of her and yet she did not know that.

Well, Lucius Malfoy had to wait until the time was right to claim his prize. And he was going to do it in a most delightful way that she’d moan out his name with those blessed lips.

Just wait and see, Lucius Malfoy.


	2. The Potency of Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger had left a lasting effect on a Pureblood wizard that he'd despised her when she was in his son's class but she causes Lucius to seek some relief out.

After he’d arrived from New York, Lucius had to give himself relief from the ever Hermione Granger that had invaded his senses since he watched her in the airport lounge, five days earlier. He ran upstairs past Draco and Astoria who’d been up half the night as they tended to a newborn Scorpius.

Lucius quickly flicked his wand to turn on the shower before quickly stripping himself off, his erection was burgeoning as ever. He was the epitome of a Pureblood wizard. Dark blonde hair was spread all over his perfectly sculpted male body. Muscles rippled as he breathed heavily while his hand was on his erection, trying to control it until he was at least in the hot and steamy shower that was powered by his strong magic.

Once he was in the shower and after he had rinsed the plane smell of him, Lucius went to relieving himself of what Hermione Granger was doing to him. Merlin’s left ball, Lucius wanted Hermione’s naked body next to him in his king-sized bed that was empty after Narcissa had left him as she got pregnant by another Pureblood. Lucius just wanted a particular witch to share his amorous joys with him. That particular witch was Hermione Granger, the Mudblood had become friends with his son after she’d took him in as her flatmate in London when Draco was studying at a Muggle University for a degree in business and finance.

Lucius’s hand stroked his impressive length with such ease but he imagined his hand was Hermione’s pussy that was squeezing his manhood as he would plough into her. He tightened the grip of his hand upon his cock as he began to pump himself to the sound of the warm shower. The shower was already droning out Lucius’s erratic breath and moans as he amped up his action upon his cock.

The Pureblood closed his eyes and imagined Hermione Granger moaning out for him to continue to fuck her senseless until she screamed out in pure and unadultured pleasure as Lucius’s name came out from those pretty lips of hers.

Lucius could feel himself getting close to blowing his load onto the tiled floor of the shower, he could feel his balls tighten and constrict with the feeling of tension. He squeezed his cock once again and wanked furiously until an animalistic roar that unwittingly escaped from his mouth as he blew his load in four urgent shots onto the tiled floor. Lucius leaned against the tiled wall for support as he started to recover from his relief activity over Hermione Granger. However, it was not enough for Lucius Malfoy, the image of a naked Hermione Granger was far more potent in his mind and it was very clear that the only relief that he was going to get, a naked Hermione Granger begging him to fuck her senseless like a Pureblood should.

The Mudblood was driving him mad and he could not think straight unless she’d willingly hopped into his green duveted king sized bed where Lucius would devour her whole like a willing creature.

Lucius Malfoy had to be patient and wait when the opportune moment arose.


	3. Flourish and Blott's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an ordinary shift at Malfoy Supermarket, Hermione's mind wanders to a certain Malfoy in her favourite shop.

Hermione was working at the front counter of the Wizarding supermarket that Draco had set up in Diagon Alley. She was having an ordinary day which consisted of customers who were constantly being rude to her about products that Draco’s shop did not stock or coworkers constantly fawning over the Muggleborn who had a role in stopping Voldemort from killing Harry. It was then until at the corner of her eye, she saw the older version of Draco Malfoy who practically sauntered in with his snake-headed cane. Fuck.

The Mudblood knew that Lucius Malfoy was a right-hand man for the wizard that got Harry Potter nearly killed in the Battle of Hogwarts but there was something about him that was causing Hermione to have such ridiculous feelings in herself. It was like something was stirring within herself.

Hermione started to daydream about the father of her boss as she absently scanned customers’ items at the checkout.

_At Flourish and Blotts, Hermione was sifting through the bookshelves to find a book that she wanted to read by the fire with an old Crookshanks. Within a minute, the book was found and Hermione let out a gasp of joy and proceeded to walk slowly to the counter._

_Then, she heard a voice. A silky and drawling voice that was mentioning her name. Merlin, Hermione could swear that she could get drunk off his voice, it was so intoxicating. And she saw him._

_“Hello Hermione.” Lucius Malfoy drawled seductively as he creeped slowly towards to the bushy-haired witch that was a friend of his son’s. He brought his hand before placing it on her cheek._

_Hermione was blushing furiously as an effect of Lucius Malfoy’s seductive voice and touch. She wanted to scream out for help but Lucius was already ahead with what he was doing to her, it was a bad thing since Hermione Granger was actually liking what he was doing to her Muggle-born self._

_“My kitten, you need to be nice and quiet for me right now because I’m going to ravish you here in this shop.” Lucius whispered in a chocolatey tone close to her eye as his hand began to make its way under Hermione’s clothes. Hermione could swear that she was about to crumble under Lucius Malfoy. Not even Ronald Bilius Weasley even seduced her in the way that Lucius Malfoy was doing to the Mudblood._

_His hand reached Hermione’s sacred place in her body, Lucius gave her a lecherous smirk as he saw that Hermione was now wet with desire for him. Such a willing witch Hermione Granger was, Lucius thought when he pulled Hermione close to his suit-clad body where he grabbed her hand and directed it to the tent in his tailored suit pants._

_“This is what you do to me ever since you became my son’s friend.” Lucius said hoarsely with desire and want for the witch that was pinned against his chest. He groaned quietly when Hermione’s fingers gently rubbed his erection and it made Lucius realise that the witch wanted him too. “Now, I have you.” He whispered again before he took out his wand to utter a quick concealing spell that hid them away from nosey patrons of Flourish and Blotts before he saw to ravishing Hermione against the bookshelf._

_Lucius began to move his thumb against Hermione’s clit in a circular motion that was making Hermione whimpering with pleasure as he continued to pull her slowly apart against the book shelf in Flourish and Blotts. More juices flowed out of Hermione as Lucius skilfully used his hand with Hermione._

_“Fuck!” Hermione gasped loudly as Lucius hit her sensitive spot and she could feel that she was getting closer and closer to being fallen apart._

_“Every night, I dreamed of taking you in my bed. Your voice that would cry out my name fucking turns me on, Mudblood.” Lucius hissed when he saw that Hermione was close to being undone by his hand. Hermione struggled to hold on-_

“’Mione, you’re free to go.” Draco’s voice cut Hermione out of her reverie about his father and herself in Flourish and Blotts. Hermione quickly got her senses back together before chuckling awkwardly at her boss.

“Um, sorry what?” Hermione croaked out. Draco was chuckling but he was happy to clarify himself.

“Your shift ended ten minutes ago, Hermione. Are there something in that brainy head of yours?” Draco said good-humouredly, being a father had changed his personality since Scorpius arrived three months ago.

“Oh! Sorry about that, I’ll leave now.” Hermione wanted to get away from her boss than tell him that she had just been fantasising about his father. Draco laughed, he could read Hermione’s body language from what she had been showing him.

“Alright, ‘Mione. By the way, Astoria wants you over for dinner tomorrow evening as she wants you to meet Scorpius. And oh, Father is going to be there.” Draco said but finished off his sentence with a cock up of his eyebrow. He knew that Hermione had the hots for his father since Draco had Hermione helping him out with the Malfoy family library at the Manor.

Hermione blushed furiously at her boss’s remark before flitting off to the staff room to clock out from her shift. She wondered if Draco knew that she had the hots for his father and that she’d just fantasised about him in Flourish and Blott’s.

Tomorrow evening was going to be interesting for the Muggle-born witch at the Malfoy Manor.


	4. Friday Night in Hermione's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seemingly normal task of getting ready goes further for Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you all so much for the lovely kudos and hits since I published a little drabble collection of my favourite pair! It means a lot to me to know that you guys are enjoying my little drabbles. Thanks again and I love you all. Cheers, H

Hermione had four hours to get ready before she had to go to the Malfoy Manor for dinner with Draco, Astoria and Lucius, she was dreading it since Draco suggestively mentioned his father at the Malfoy Supermarket yesterday. The former prat prince of Slytherin gave off an air that he knew that his employee fancied his father as he told Hermione go home after she had finished her shift.

The Gryffindor’s mind was still going in a tizzy over Lucius Malfoy and her fantasy over him in Flourish & Blotts yesterday at work. However, as she continued to think of Lucius, she was growing wet over him and his body especially that legendary cock of his that she’d imagined that he’d have.

Her body was screaming out for relief from the visions of Lucius’s naked body and it happened to be at the same time when Hermione knew that she had to get into the shower to get ready for tonight. Once she entered the shower that was nice and steamy, Hermione closed her eyes as she savoured the warm water which was at the right and perfect temperature. Then, her adventurous mind began to wander again..

_Hermione was having a quiet Friday night in with Crookshanks who lazily lounged on the comfy lounge next to her. She had a cup of tea, the way she liked it with a Muggle biscuit called a HobNob. The quietness of her apartment was the epitome of peace and tranquillity for the Muggle-born witch who was busy being a full-time student at Oxford University, a Muggle University, where she’d been studying for her Bachelor of Law._

_She had been enjoying her tea and biscuit until she heard a knock on the door to the apartment that she lived by herself. The Muggle-born was intrigued to why someone would knock on her door when she had no one to come and visit her apart from Harry and Ginny. It was not the same since Draco Malfoy had moved out of her apartment after he'd gotten his degree and had married Astoria Greengrass._

_Hermione got up from her couch and made her way to the door. She opened the door and the first thing she saw, was a cane with a snake head on top of it and the gloved hand that held it. Then, she looked up with bewilderment on her face. Lucius Malfoy showed up at her house at eight freaking o’clock in the night._

_“Well, are you going to let me in or are we just standing out here in the hallway?” Lucius purred with a petulant smirk on his handsome face. Hermione blushed bright red as Lucius spoke to her in a seductive tone. His voice was velvety and creamy which Hermione felt her underwear begin to dampen._

Hermione could feel herself growing wet at how erotic Lucius’s voice as she continued to dream of him in the shower, her fingers absently made their way down to Hermione’s sacred female place of her luscious body. She began to stroke herself when she started to moan.

_Hermione quickly let Lucius inside of her drabby little apartment but it was home for the Muggle-born witch. Once Lucius stepped inside of Hermione’s apartment, Hermione let him into the sitting room where he sat down in the middle of the couch and spread his legs wide. Hermione saw Lucius’s trousers where there was a very visible erection that looked like it was straining to free itself._

_Lucius took Hermione’s hand and brought her down on top of him, he began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. He stroked her face and hair as he looked at her with such want present in his facial expressions._

_“Do you see how hard I am for you?” Lucius whispered hoarsely as he looked at Hermione with such desire that the witch had arose for him. Hermione moaned softly as she felt strong fingers that snaked their way under her pyjama top, he was fondling Hermione’s small breasts that happened to become big when Lucius put his fingers on them._

_Lucius placed his lips on Hermione’s neck as he fondled her, eliciting moans from Hermione. She could feel his erection getting more strained to be free. Feeling brave and daring like a Gryffindor should, Hermione reached down to Lucius’s cock in his trousers. Her action rewarded her with a hiss from Lucius who was breathing hoarsely with such want for Hermione Granger._

_Hermione got off Lucius’s lap and positioned herself between his legs, Lucius rasped as Hermione petted his lap like Crookshanks. He closed his eyes as the lust fog clogged up his brain when Hermione continued to pet his lap. Then, Lucius breathed heavily when he heard the unzipping of his troused and his cock was being freed._

_“Witch, have you had any idea how much I wanted your hands around my cock?” Lucius sounded hoarse as he looked at Hermione who had his cock in her ample hands. “Bloody Merlin!” Lucius again rasped out as Hermione had her tongue on the sensitive tip of his cock. The Pureblood wizard then placed his hand on Hermione’s head, signalling that he was liking it._

_Hermione took all of Lucius into her mouth, she ignored her gag reflex as Lucius was tasting so fucking good. He was a combination of peppermint and dark chocolate, Hermione’s favourite mix when it came to men. Not even Ronald Bilius Weasley even tasted like that._

By now, Hermione was moaning loudly to the sound of the shower running as she continued to rub herself to the fantasy that she was currently having with Lucius. Her legs were beginning to give out as she rubbed herself. It was a good thing that she had no flatmates or no Draco around because her moaning pretty well did ripple through her apartment.

_“When did you become so good at this?” Lucius growled through his teeth when Hermione took his balls into her hands as she sucked him. She then let go of Lucius’s cock with a loud ‘pop’ and Lucius growled loudly, he was close to coming._

_His core muscles rippled as his balls tensed up, ready to go. Lucius was groaning loudly as Hermione watched him and then he came in long and hard ripples all over Hermione and his shirt. Lucius looked like he was undone, panting loudly as he began to recover from what Hermione did to him but it did not stop him from pulling Hermione close to him._

_"You saucy minx." Lucius's voice was coming back to normal after the pleasure-induced session that he had with the Muggle-born._

_It was obvious that Lucius Malfoy was not fini-_

“’MIONE!” An urgent voice shouted out and Hermione instantly ceased what she was doing in the shower. She was deeply unsatisfied and frustrated even more but she shouted back.

“WHO’S THIS?!” Hermione shouted out from the bathroom.

“IT’S DRACO!” Draco yelled back.

Hermione froze as she got out of the shower. She came to the realisation that Draco must've heard her moaning and probably mistaken it that she was hurt but no, she was certain that he’d had known that she was masturbating to the thought of his father.

“ARE YOU OK?” Draco shouted from the kitchen where he was sitting down at the table with a lascivious smirk on his pale face, he had been at Hermione’s apartment for the past ten minutes and he was hearing Hermione in the shower.

“Yes! I’ll be out in a minute!” Hermione said as she ran into her bedroom and immediately proceeded to get ready. Draco chuckled softly to himself as he heard Hermione running about in her bedroom getting ready for dinner at Malfoy Manor.

Ten minutes later, Hermione ran out of her bedroom. She looked like she was done in a rush and she looked at Draco who was still smirking at her.

“What?” Hermione said annoyed at Draco. She and Draco had become friends when she invited him to live with her when he was going to Muggle University.

“Your opera performance in the bathroom has hit the notch.” Draco was sniggering as he revealed to Hermione that he heard her masturbating in the shower. He wiggled his eyebrows as he looked at her in a boyish way.

Hermione’s eyes went wide and she blushed furiously, it didn’t help Hermione since the sight of Hermione blushing only made Draco to snigger further. Hermione groaned annoyedly before she grabbed her jacket and handbag.

“Okay, we’re going now.” Hermione said as she went to the Floo. Draco stopped laughing and proceeded to get into the Floo with Hermione.

“You know, Father really likes you.” Draco said quietly but Hermione didn’t listen as she shouted the name of Draco’s house before she and Draco disappeared in the green flames.


	5. The Problem Gets Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The person who is responsible for causing Lucius Malfoy's problem is coming to dinner and Lucius have to sort out his problem before she comes to the Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little starter for what's about to come in the next few chapters ;)

“Father, I’m Flooing to Hermione to bring her here for dinner. I will be back with her soon, hang in there.” Draco said with mirth. He sounded excited to have Hermione to be in the room with his father. Since Draco brought Hermione to the Malfoy Manor to sort out their vast library, Lucius had been longing for Hermione and it was starting to affect him overall.

“Alright, Draco.” Lucius said in what sounded like a hiss, his body was beginning to stir up in desire and lust for Hermione. A Pureblood shouldn’t be lusting after a wanton Muggle-born but it took a very special kind of Muggle-born for Lucius to be head over heels for Hermione Granger. Abraxas Malfoy would be rolling in his grave if he ever finds out that his first and only son took a Mudblood to bed in the ancestral house of the Malfoy Family. 

Draco quickly disappeared in the Manor’s Floo station, leaving Lucius standing at the fireplace with a growing tent in his well-tailor suit pants. It was a good thing that Astoria was at Laurie’s where she was ordering some takeaway and she had Scorpius with her because Lucius needed instant relief hard and fast before Hermione got here.

Lucius Apparated to his Master Bedroom where he put on a silencing charm to stop Astoria, Draco and possibly Hermione eavesdropping on him as he sorted himself out. Damn that witch, Lucius thought to himself. Hermione Granger needed to be in his bed straightaway before Lucius would have a permanent erection every time Hermione Granger would visit Draco and Astoria on every occasion. He had to hope that Hermione thought the same thing too about him.

It was now the millionth time that Lucius Malfoy had to get into the shower in his master bathroom because of what Hermione Granger was doing to the proud wizard. It wasn’t her fault but Lucius was making the Mudblood out to be her fault to why Lucius had to be in the damned shower for the millionth time already.

Lucius quickly stripped off his clothes with the flick of his snake-headed wand that was removed from his proud cane before turning on the shower, he was too impatient so he did turn it on by the Muggle way.

Once he was in the damned shower, Lucius started off slow as he wanked himself. Saucy images of a naked Hermione soon began to flood into Lucius’s very male brain and he was imagining what kind of body that Hermione Granger had.

In Lucius’s mind, Hermione had a very curvaceous body which Lucius always appreciated in his ladies. Natural curves was what Lucius believed that Hermione was a natural at. Oh Merlin, she had small but boyish breasts that would rise when she would be aroused by Lucius. Lucius hoped that Hermione Granger just had a wonderful body for him to worship.

Then, the Malfoy Manor wards began to signal Lucius that Draco was back with Hermione. Fucking Merlin, Lucius wasn’t finished relieving himself in the shower, he was becoming increasingly frustrated and his libido was raging with fury over the that he hadn’t gotten Hermione yet. It was now or never for the patriarch of the Malfoy family.

“Father! We’re back!” Draco called out from the entrance way with Hermione who placed her jacket and bag on the coatrack before she made her way into the kitchen where she would wait for the Master of the Malfoy Manor to come out from hiding.

“Sweet Circe.” Lucius swore quietly as he realised that Hermione was in his house and he wasn’t there to greet her. Instead, he had to take care of his ever increasing problem that Hermione Granger may have induced within him.


	6. Dinner at Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has dinner with the Malfoy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second course of what will be coming next lol ;)

Ten minutes after the Malfoy Manor wards signalled Lucius of Hermione’s arrival, it shocked him into action that he used a drying spell to get him dry and get changed before he would run downstairs.

When Lucius got downstairs and went into the kitchen, he found Hermione who was holding his grandson in her arms and she had a grin on her face as she looked at the three-month-old son of Draco and Astoria. Astoria and Draco were busy taking the cutlery and plates out while the food from the contemporary young wizard establishment Laurie’s were still in the paper bag.

“Ah Father, you came out of hiding!” Draco beamed at Lucius who went over to stand next to Hermione who sat on a stool next to the kitchen island in the large kitchen area.

“Yes Draco.” Lucius said acidly, he wished that his son wasn’t making his lust for Hermione too obvious to the point where he would scare Hermione away with that massive libido of his. Lucius turned his attention to Hermione who still had Scorpius in her arms. He smiled softly at the sight of her.

“I see my son has placed my grandson in your company to fawn over.” Lucius drawled with good humour in his voice but it was getting clipped since the sight of Hermione close to his body was making him grow hard. Lucius just wanted to pick up Hermione and fuck her on the dining room table in the way he liked it – rough and hard. For modesty’s sake, Lucius just had to make things more dignified until he was finally alone with Hermione. He was hoping that dinner would over and done with soon and that Draco and Astoria had to go into their family quarters with Scorpius.

“Ah yes, he did and Scorpius is such a good boy, are you?” Hermione smiled before she cooed at the baby who gave her a gummy smile in return. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had his father and grandfather’s trademark hair but his personality was like his mother’s. Then, Astoria came over to Hermione and she took Scorpius away so that Hermione can eat freely without a baby in her arms.

Astoria placed the baby in his pram before everyone sat down to eat their takeaway. Lucius insisted that he would sit next to the guest of the Malfoy Manor, much to Draco’s delight. Draco Malfoy knew that it was about time that his father had a lady in his life to treat like a queen she was and he was even more delighted when he figured out that his former roommate Hermione Granger was obviously the new lady in his father’s life. Sweet Merlin, this was going to be fun.

The witches and the wizards began to eat the takeaway from Laurie’s. Hermione moaned a little as she savoured the food, Laurie’s had made wonderful food. Lucius heard Hermione, he bit down in the inside of his check to prevent himself from groaning out to her response as she ate the chicken wings.

Watching Hermione licking her fingers clean from the oily texture from the chicken wings was erotic for Lucius, he found Hermione more attractive as she ate with her hands. In that space of time, Lucius was too busy trying to control his sexual urges to grab Hermione and fuck her. It meant that his dinner was half-eaten which Draco ended eating his father’s dinner as he saw that Hermione was having an effect on Lucius Malfoy.

“So Hermione, what is going on in your little world?” Draco said to start a conversation just to see Lucius’s reaction as he would listen to her.

Hermione chuckled, her chuckle was music to the Malfoy patriarch’s ears as he listened to her.

“To be honest, things are quiet in my own little world. Actually no, I am actually thinking of using the money that the Ministry had given me after Hogwarts to go and buy a proper house.” Hermione smiled at Draco but then she could feel the grey eyes that belonged to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy burning into her head as she spoke to his son.

“About time.” Draco chortled which Hermione gave him an exasperated sigh as she knew that Draco was teasing her about her little drabby apartment that she called her home. However, Lucius was still looking at her as she continued to speak. Merlin, Lucius’s mind was going into circles. The witch was sitting next to him and yet she had no idea what she was doing to him.

Draco had enough of what Lucius was doing to Hermione with his eyes so he started clearing up after dinner along with Astoria who looked like she wanted to leave her father-in-law and the family’s guest alone together. Astoria was thinking the exact same thing as her husband when it came to Lucius Malfoy.

“Can I help?” Hermione asked, she liked to help clean up after dinner at other people’s houses but Draco waved her down and said, “No, you may not. You’re our guest.”

Hermione tried to argue but Astoria backed Draco and that was that. Several seconds later, Draco and Astoria disappeared once they had cleaned up everything and went to their family quarters with their baby, leaving Lucius and Hermione alone together.

“Miss Granger, would you like to accompany me to the living room for a glass of firewhiskey?” Lucius asked, his mind preened at the thought of him finally getting to fuck Hermione at last. Hermione looked unsure but then she nodded.

At last.


	7. Firewhiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Hermione retires to the lounge room where they have Firewhiskey together.

Lucius had a glass of Firewhiskey to be floated over to Hermione from the whiskey cupboard. Hermione gave him an unsure smile but accepted the drink, she was not a drinker but she did drink on some occasions.

The Malfoy patriarch was standing next to the grand fireplace with the glass of Firewhiskey as he saw Hermione making her way over to a plush lounge that had a tinge of emerald green in it. Lucius had to bite back a growl as he saw Hermione making herself at home on his lounge.

“Thank you, Mister Malfoy.” Hermione said as she raised her drink before she took a sip of it, her face scrunched up as the drink was obviously too strong for the Muggleborn witch. Lucius chuckled as he looked at Hermione’s reaction to the Firewhiskey.

Lucius made a tutting sound along with a wiggle of his finger when he did not approve of Hermione calling him such a formal manner.

“Ah Miss Granger, I do believe that we are past such formalities. Please call me Lucius. ” Lucius purred. Hermione cocked up her eyebrow at his remark.

“See, you’re calling me Miss Granger. It makes me feel I’m back in Flourish and Blotts when I was 12.” Hermione sniggered in mirth and good humour. Lucius smirked at Hermione before he began to make his way over to the lounge where Hermione was.

The wizard placed himself on the lounge where Hermione was, he saw that the witch was squirming on the spot where she was on the lounge and he ceased to move. He could see Hermione looking tense across her facial expressions and he was now concerned.

“Is everything all right, Hermione?” Lucius asked in a gentle tone that he only reserved for Hermione when the time came. Hermione blushed furiously before she chuckled nervously as she looked down to the plush green carpet. The Malfoy Manor screamed of Slytherin through its furniture.

“Lucius.. I-I have been thinking of you lately.” Hermione looked unsure but Lucius felt his heart jump at Hermione’s statement, the witch had feelings for him like he had expected.

“Really? What have you been thinking about me?” Lucius flirted in a subtle way which only not helped Hermione’s blushing. The witch was getting wet for Lucius as he spoke, his voice was smooth with a tinge of a vanilla tone. Hermione wanted to kiss him but wasn’t sure if he felt the same thing too.

“U-um.. Is it bad that I want to kiss you?” Hermione said before she became bold, “I fucking want you Lucius.”

Lucius was expecting this but not to a level where the witch had declared in her subtle way, she wanted Lucius and she meant all of him. Salazar Slytherin would be proud of his Snake taking a Lion in a way that Slytherins are accustomed to. Fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big one is coming soon ;)


	8. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius thought that he finally got the witch that he'd been lusting for. However, the bushy-haired witch has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the delay in updating this naughty fic. My life has been incredibly busy lately, I have been drowning in assignment work and study for my upcoming exams. I have never forgotten this smutty fic. Here it is and enjoy, y'all deserve it for your patience ;)

“When I saw you at the airport,” Lucius leaned in close to Hermione’s neck and began to breathe on it as he continue to speak. “You had your finger in your mouth as you read that book. I wished that your lips was on my cock at that time, it drove me crazy.”

Hermione moaned quietly as she heard Lucius’s seductive voice and it was driving her mad, she wanted him to touch her like she was the only person in the living world. “I wanked myself for weeks after that because you kept driving me crazy by being inside of my head.” Lucius whispered before planting soft kisses on Hermione’s neck. Then, he ramped up his mouth assault upon Hermione’s neck, she was delicious and soft. Perfect.

“Oh god, Lucius.” Hermione squealed silently as Lucius continued the lip attack on her sensitive neck, how the hell did Lucius know where her sensitive spots were? Then, his hands wandered and found themselves fiddling with the collar of Hermione’s top as Lucius continued to kiss her.

“Lucius…touch me.” Hermione moaned as she was desperate for Lucius to touch her bare skin. However, the buttons on Hermione’s top wasn’t going to budge for Lucius as he fumbled with her, he was growing desperate to touch Hermione without clothes in the way so he ended up ripping her top and Hermione let out a lusty moan signalling Lucius to touch her. Sweet Merlin, Hermione Granger was a more than willing witch for the Pureblood wizard.

As Hermione’s top was out of the way, Lucius placed his hands on Hermione’s back. Hermione let out a moan that was music to Lucius’s ears as her mouth was relaxed as it was open and her eyes were heavy-lidded with lust for him.

The witch was panting heavily as Lucius touched her under her shirt. His hands were soft but firm as he moved them down her back. She was truly delectable. Lucius wanted to take her on the spot in the way he liked it – hard and fast with a mewling witch under him. Narcissa would never do it, she was far too prim and proper for his taste. When he saw Hermione, she was the witch that he was looking for.

“I find it delicious when you beg for me to touch you.” Lucius whispered in a husky voice which meant that Lucius was just as aroused as Hermione in front of him. Feeling brave, Hermione placed her hand on Lucius’s growing bulge in his now-tight trousers. She patted it which the man in front of her growled with lust in his voice.

Then, Hermione moved off Lucius’s lap and down in between his strong legs. She palmed her hands at the tent in Lucius’s trousers and rubbed it so that the friction would drive Lucius crazy. Lucius growled softly as his core muscles rippled as he could feel himself close to becoming undone in front of the Muggle-born witch. She continued to apply the friction until Lucius began to speak like a bloody Hufflepuff. That was when Hermione decided to put her devious plan in action with the blond wizard in front of her. Oh, she was going to enjoy this show. 

“Bloody Merlin.” Lucius groaned out which Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked at him with an annoyed expression on her face. Lucius stopped and looked at Hermione who looked annoyed at him. 

“What?” Lucius asked impatiently, he wanted Hermione to keep doing what she was doing to him. He was enjoying it a little too much that sent him into an abyss of pleasure.     

“Stop talking like a bloody Hufflepuff who just had sex for the first time.” Hermione growled in a sexy tone that Lucius was growing painfully hard to the sound of Hermione being in charge of him. It was fucking sexy for the Pureblood to have a Muggleborn to be in charge of him.

“No..” Lucius hissed, the challenge of not talking like a fucking Hufflepuff was proving to be hard already.

“Yes. Shut up or I’ll leave.” Hermione playfully said with a raised eyebrow.

“Fine!” Lucius croaked out, it was going to be hard for him to be not vocal as he always was vocal during sex.

Hermione went back to her ministrations upon Lucius’s manhood. She began to snake her fingers into the midline of Lucius’s boxers. Lucius groaned as he fell his head back on the cushioned couch with his half-lidded eyes, he was enjoying this.

“Hermione..” Lucius mewled out which Hermione heard and stopped again. Oh, she was enjoying what she was doing to the Pureblood who hated her with all he had and she had the chance to do it to him.

“That’s it, I’m leaving.” Hermione said with a sinful smirk before she got up to get her blouse. Lucius growled, she was teasing him and leaving him unsatisfied. Lucius hated being unsatisfied, it did nothing to help his body and he needed Hermione to relieve it but Hermione was being a fucking tease. That bitch, Lucius thought as he watched the witch wink at him in a naughty manner before she Flooed back to her house.

Fuck, Lucius was left with a painful erection in his trousers. His problem had come back and Hermione knew it. Who knew that Potter’s friend was a fucking tease?


	9. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Lucius unrelieved and frustrated, Hermione Granger brings out a new game for Lucius to play in her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers,
> 
> I apologise for the prolonged delay in the update of this naughty fic. I was busy for the past few weeks which caused me to kind of fall out with the Harry Potter fandom and I had focused on other fandoms as you can see. Now, I am back with a brand new chapter of Lumione and things are about to get heated ;) 
> 
> Cheers,  
> H

The clock struck eight in the morning when the alarm clock began to go off. Hermione grumbled as the bloody clock had the audacity to wake her up but she knew that the clock was necessary for her to get to work on time. Then, she remembered that it was her day off from work which Minister Shacklebolt forced her to take the day off. Hermione knew the day off was perfect for her since she wanted to continue the game that she was playing with the Malfoy wizard.

She’d had left Lucius Malfoy hard and frustrated the previous night and she had relished in doing it to the dark wizard. Hermione can visualize him in the shower attempting to relieve himself of the problem that she had left him. Serves you right, Hermione thought to herself as she chuckled at the thought of Lucius.

She clicked her fingers to signal Sandy, her house elf. The house elf was a present from the famous Harry Potter who begged Hermione to accept the gift after he’d seen that Hermione was struggling to keep her apartment tidy at all times. Hermione reluctantly accepted the gift which she gave Sandy some conditions as part of her employment in the Granger abode. One of those conditions were that Sandy had the weekend off to herself to do whatever she wanted to do in the House Elf world. The House Elf was unhappy at the start about the conditions but she had soon come to the realisation that the weekends off meant that Sandy could visit her ailing parents.

When Hermione clicked her fingers to signal Sandy, the house elf appeared instantly.

“How can Sandy help Mistress Granger?” Sandy spoke immediately, waiting for orders from her mistress. The House Elf idolised her Mistress after she had heard of her SPEW efforts and Dobby. Sandy and Dobby were cousins twice removed but it did not stop the House Elf from being boisterous and hardworking like Dobby.

“You are going to take this day off to visit your family.” Hermione smiled but she sounded impatient so that she could resume the game that she had started with Lucius

“B-but..” Sandy began to get upset about being let go for the day but she stopped as she saw Hermione put her hand up.

“No arguments Sandy, you earned the day off so off you go and enjoy your day.” Hermione said as she knelt down to the House Elf before she gave Sandy some galleons for her day. The House Elf smiled before she disappeared into the thin air of Hermione’s apartment.

Now, Hermione could get going on her game that she was playing with Lucius Malfoy. She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper that she had ripped out from her notebook that she used for work at the Ministry of Magic. She started writing on the piece of paper and after what seemed a second later, Hermione had finished writing.

_Dear Lucius,_

_I assume that you slept well last night. I had so much fun last night and I wish for it to continue. I’m inviting you to come over to my shabby apartment to continue our little game. Floo as soon as you get this._

_H_

Hermione smirked as she placed the note in the talon of her owl, she signalled the owl to leave.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, Lucius was holed up in his master suite as the problem that Hermione caused him to have, had come back and it was never going to go away. It took all of his being not to touch himself as he knew that Hermione Granger would not be too happy with him.

The tent in his silk pyjama bottoms was doing nothing but causing the owner pain and frustration and Lucius was desperate for relief. Relief from Hermione Granger, the Muggle-born witch that he saw in Heathrow Airport.

Lucius heard an owl screech as it flew into his bedroom’s window as it carried a letter.

“It has better be Hermione.” Lucius muttered to himself as he got out from the king-sized bed that he’d made for the occasion when he would take Hermione.

The owl screeched rather patiently which meant that it had other things to do and it did not appreciate being held up for any longer. Lucius recognised the handwriting that was on the letter’s envelope, it was Hermione and the dark wizard let out a sigh of relief. What next? Lucius thought to himself as he began to open the envelope.

His heart began to race as he began to read the letter. It was from Hermione. Thank Merlin, Lucius thought to himself as he read the letter. Hermione had wanted him to come over to her apartment as soon as he got the letter. His manhood went into overdrive because Lucius was getting another shot at taking Hermione Granger with all his male power that he’d had before Narcissa came into his life. The dormant male part of Lucius Malfoy was now getting to be used with Hermione Granger. How could a Muggle-Born witch can stir much power within Lucius Malfoy?

Lucius quickly spelt a cleaning spell upon himself before he got dressed in his usual black suit attire. Once Lucius was happy with how he had looked, he went to the fireplace that was situated in his master bedroom.

“Hermione Granger’s Apartment!” Lucius shouted as he dropped Floo powder from his hand, he quickly disappeared in the green flames that rose up the fireplace. The journey took Lucius about five minutes from Wiltshire to London where Hermione was living in the apartment that she’d called home.

At last, Lucius arrived at Hermione’s apartment. He’d appeared in her living room where she was not there and Lucius knew that Hermione was in the kitchen so he made his way to the kitchen where he found Hermione.

“I’m here, little Kitten.” Lucius purred seductively as he wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist as she was washing up dishes at the sink. Hermione did not get a fright but instead, she pulled away from Lucius.

“Sit down on the couch.” Hermione put on her Ministry voice as she looked at a perplexed Lucius Malfoy who obviously was not used to be ordered around. Lucius nodded as he made his way over to Hermione’s red but drabby sofa that looked comfortable.

Hermione soon followed behind but she stood as she looked at Lucius who was sitting on the couch with a hungry expression on his face.

“Now, I’m going to make you see stars to the point where you’re a mess on my sofa. Do I make myself clear?” Hermione said firmly with her hands on her hips as she smirked at Lucius who was getting hard again.


	10. Playtime Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione shows Lucius how she plays in the Muggle way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter for the smutfest of my favourite pairing! I have been quite slack lately with writing which i blame it on RL. Anyway, enjoy ;)

Hermione decided to do the old school way by physically placing a blindfold on Lucius’s handsome face so that he wouldn’t see what she was about to do to the Pureblood. Lucius’s heartbeat was speeding up in anticipation as well as his breathing had become shallow when the blindfold was put on.

The brilliant witch smirked when she saw how vulnerable Lucius had become as he sat on the ratty couch. This was it, her plan was about to come to fruition. She saw to flicking her clothes off with her wand, leaving her black and emerald silk lingerie on her feminine body.

She climbed onto Lucius’s lap where she had swat his hands away from her hips when he became desperate to touch her. Lucius let out a groan when he felt a magical binding bind his hands down to the couch.

Then, she began to plant wet and hot kisses on Lucius’s lips before her lips began to move down to his neck. Lucius groaned when Hermione’s succulent lips made contact with his jugular vein; his sensitive spot that he did not realise that he had before Hermione came along.

“Darling…” Lucius croaked out as he felt Hermione’s tongue licking his neck. He could feel his erection straining against his well-tailored suit pants, the wizard wanted nothing than to free himself from the bindings and fuck Hermione senselessly on the couch. However, Hermione stopped what she was doing when she heard Lucius mumble incoherently. She smiled lasciviously.

Hermione saw to unbuttoning Lucius’s white shirt in the Muggle way as she kissed her way to his chest. Dear Merlin, Lucius had blonde body hair that smattered across his chest down to his stomach which wasn’t either toned or chiselled but it suited Lucius to a tee. He smirked as the blindfold was still covering his eyesight but that didn’t stop him from indulging in what Hermione was doing to his body.

Sweet Merlin, Hermione could smell the expensive cologne that wafted off her lover. She needed more of his smell and dear God, she wanted to taste him. Hermione began to lick Lucius’s chest as she touched his chest and stomach with her hands. Lucius growled as he felt Hermione licking him, he was enjoying it and the tent in his well-tailored trousers proved it.

“Fuck!” Lucius roared as he felt Hermione begin to make her way down to the hem of his trousers. The Malfoy patriarch wanted to take the damned blindfold off his face and ravish Hermione on her couch but he knew that the Muggleborn was making him fall apart by what she was doing to him. His cock was straining from its hold to the point that Lucius gritted his teeth when the head of his cock grinded against the metallic zipper of his trousers. He had to hope that Hermione would hurry up and take his trousers off.

Hermione was enjoying the sensation of Lucius’s male aroma that was mixed with the expensive cologne that he always sprayed himself with. However, the urgent straining of Lucius’s erection prompted Hermione to palm it which elicited a groan from Lucius as she watched his face become slack from the pleasure that was caused by her.

“Mmm yes Hermione.” Lucius unconsciously mumbled as Hermione continued to palm him. How could a Muggle-born bring out so much pleasure than Narcissa did? Lucius thought to himself through his lust-filled haze. He was enjoying what Hermione was doing to him and he didn’t want her to stop.

She then reached the clip at the top of Lucius’s zipper and unclipped it before she unzipped his trousers, Lucius’s cock, through his black silk boxers, sprang itself free from its hold. Hermione heard a deep sigh from her lover in front of her and she smirked to herself at the sight of Lucius Malfoy. His trousers disappeared with a flick of Hermione’s wand as she wasted no time in toying with Lucius’s underwear’s elastic line. Lucius had blonde hair that trailed from his navel towards his cock and Hermione followed the little trail until she had reached the hemline before she snuck her hand inside of his trousers to feel Lucius.

Hermione let out a moan as she felt Lucius. The Malfoy patriarch was large in length but he was thick and it was obvious that his cock was already trying to free itself from the black silk boxers. Hermione wasted no time and freed Lucius from his underwear. She had to stop drooling at the sight of a very naked Lucius Malfoy on her ratty couch, it was indeed a very hot sight with her own eyes.

“Merlin, so good. Yes keep doing it my sweet.” Lucius unconsciously mumbled through his lust-filled haze as Hermione placed her hands on his large cock. Then, he let out an animalistic groan as he felt Hermione’s tongue on the tip of his cock. It came to Lucius’s realisation that Hermione meant what she was going to do to him and Merlin, she was killing him in a literal sense with that tongue and lips of hers.

Hermione tasted Lucius on his cock and he tasted like a true wizard. Lucius was a Pureblood and his body was the definition of what a Pureblood wizard should be. However, she looked up to see Lucius and she could see that he was struggling with being held down. The Muggle-born decided to release Lucius from his bindings especially his blindfold and he instantly had his hands on her bushy head, encouraging Hermione to keep doing what she was doing to him. By that action, Hermione knew that Lucius was enjoying it and he didn’t want it to stop. So, she ramped it up by getting her tongue to lick the entire length of Lucius’s cock while she fondled with his balls. She instantly felt Lucius’s hands clamp down hard on her head and pulled her close to him. Then, Hermione Granger took Lucius Malfoy into her mouth. She resisted the urge to gag as she took him into her mouth. Her mouth may be small but the smart witch managed to take all of Lucius into her mouth. She smiled as she had his cock in her mouth when she heard Lucius continuously groan as she had him in her mouth. Hermione Granger had Lucius Malfoy at her feet and she was enjoying the control over the Pureblood who once sullied her race in Flourish and Blotts.

It took almost of Lucius’s energy to open his eyes to watch the witch between his legs tasting him as she bobbed her head down his impressive cock. Now, Narcissa wasn’t even close to Hermione Granger in Lucius Malfoy’s books when it came to sex. However, it turned him on even more when he heard the small moans that came out of Hermione as she heard him groan in lust. Lucius wanted to grab Hermione and plonk her down on her couch before he would fuck her into the next year but at that time, he wanted Hermione to keep doing what she was doing to him. 

“Yes love, keep doing it.” Lucius mumbled again, his face was relaxed with his eyes heavy-lidded and his mouth slack. He stroked Hermione’s head as she continued to bob down on his cock. However, Lucius growled as he felt his balls beginning to rise up into a coil of tension but it did not stop Hermione from continuing what she was doing to him. He again clamped down on Hermione’s head as he became close to the edge.

Spots appeared in Lucius’s vision as the coil of tension in Lucius’s boils suddenly sprang free and he roared. Several violent bursts came plummeting out from his tense balls onto Hermione’s face and chest. “Fuck!” Lucius swore rather inelegantly as he panted heavily. He felt like a puddle of mess at the mercy of the Muggle-born who he tried to disgrace a decade ago. Lucius Malfoy liked what Hermione Granger did to him and he wanted more of it.


	11. Playtime Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More playtime ensues with a plush rug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.. It's been a while since I've updated this naughty fic of mine.. Real life took me far away from the world of fanfiction and now, I'm back with the final chapter of this fic. Enjoy!

Once Lucius recovered from his rapture at the hands of Hermione, he wasted no time in making things even with the Muggle-born witch. Hermione was still at his feet so Lucius pulled Hermione up next to him on the couch. He looked at her in a desperate and lust-filled look which only made Hermione pull him close to her face before she whispered in his eye in a delectable voice.

“Take me, Lucius.”

Her voice sent paroxysms of arousal straight to Lucius’s cock which was awakening from its placidity. Lucius nearly bit his tongue when he heard Hermione submit herself to him and what he would do upon her. Dear Merlin, Lucius Malfoy had a very willing witch in front of him and being a Pureblood, he wasn’t about to waste any precious time.

He grabbed his wand and immediately ridded Hermione of her clothes so Lucius could be close as he could go with her. However, Hermione pulled herself up to Lucius and began kissing him. Lucius moaned as he entered her mouth with his tongue while his hands found Hermione’s plump breasts. He moaned again at how supple Hermione was and wanted to devour her. However, Hermione’s hands travelled up and down on Lucius’s back.

“You are exquisite my little witch.” Lucius said huskily after he pulled away much to Hermione’s disappointment but he quickly compensated her by attaching his mouth to Hermione’s neck. In that process, his cock became hard and needy for Hermione again. She moaned when Lucius gave all of his attention to her again.

“Lu, take me. I’m so ready for you! Please..” Hermione said as she grinded her hip against a very prevalent erection that she wanted inside of her. Lucius nearly growled loudly after she did it to him but he was glad that the Muggle-born wanted to have him fuck her senseless into the next Hogwarts term.

“Oh, I will, my princess.” Lucius said assured as he rubbed his witch’s curly head while she sat in his lap on the drab couch in her apartment. However, the couch in question, had posed some safety factors and Hermione pulled away from Lucius to rectify these factors. She eyed the plush rug that Jean Granger had given her as a housewarming present with a sinful look in her eyes but Lucius was confused. He looked at his lover with his signature arched eyebrow as he sat on the drab couch in his birthday suit. The suit that Hermione Jean Granger came to love. Then, she slinked down onto the carpet and down on her back before looking at Lucius with a lustful expression on her face. Lucius swallowed hard, the sight before him was enough for him to go blissfully hard. Again.

“Princess, what are you doing?” Lucius said, perplexed. He wanted to fuck her a mere second ago but it looked like Hermione had other ideas.

“Get on the floor.” Hermione said silkily as she licked her upper lip while keeping eye contact with Lucius. Then, she began to move her hand down between her legs and Lucius became silent. And he bolted off the couch and pinned his witch tight down on the plush rug. His now painfully hard cock was pressing down onto Hermione’s slim stomach, causing her moan loudly as she felt him on her stomach. She could not believe that this powerful wizard was hers and hers alone.

“Were you going to make me watch you touch yourself, you naughty witch?” Lucius said as he nibbled softly on Hermione’s neck, eliciting another glorious moan as she moved her hands down and up his back and his arse. His glorious arse was the stuff of the gods who knew how to make the perfect man with the recipe of God himself. Hermione loved that arse and could not stop squeezing it which made Lucius smirk devilishly as he continued to nibble Hermione’s neck.

“Yes if you didn’t get off the couch.” Hermione whispered into Lucius’s ear with her hands now in his glorious blond hair. Lucius nearly almost growled when he heard her response to his question. However, Lucius realised that Hermione was so wet for him that some of her arousal had smeared his groins and he could smell her. Aromas of Hermione Jean Granger soon wafted through his nose and he was left with want to taste his witch.

Lucius looked up at Hermione who had a lazed but pleasured smile on her face before he began to move down to between her legs. Her legs welcomed him and they rested on his back as he placed ghosty kisses on Hermione’s thigh which Hermione rewarded him with a drawed-out moan. Her moans became repetitive as Lucius became close to her special place. Her core that she never let Ronald Weasley see.

His tongue licked her while he tasted her. Lucius Malfoy could swear that he could get drunk off the taste of Hermione Granger when he lapped up her flowing juices that was flowing out of her at an alarming rate. She tasted like peaches and cream- his favourite desert as a young boy. This witch was a godsend for Lucius and he wasn’t going to let her go. For good. He sucked her clit as he inserted his two fingers inside of her and holy sweet Merlin, Lucius could swear that he was never going to have his fingers back because Hermione was beginning to clamp down hard on him.

“Lucius..!” Hermione cried out as she felt Lucius take her with his mouth, he was Aphrodite in expensive wizarding clothing. She attempted to writhe but Lucius had her pinned down so he could continue the sensual assault on her senses and on her body. She didn’t want him to stop.

Hermione’s hand grabbed hard onto Lucius’s hair and pulled him closer to her core as she was nearing her release. Then, she went with a high crescendo in her voice and Lucius was glad that the silencing charms were put up or old Mrs MacCarthy would report Hermione to the council for noise disturbance. However, Lucius wasn’t done with taking Hermione.

He positioned himself between Hermione’s legs, lined up at her entrance and entered her with a lustful growl. Sweet Merlin, Hermione was tight and luscious for him which his cock appreciated her for it. Then, he started off slow in a fluid movement and it didn’t take long for his male senses to go into overdrive. He pounded into Hermione who frantically moved her hands up and down Lucius’s back, leaving angry red marks on his pale back.

Moans and grunts filled the apartment as Lucius and Hermione continued to make love to each other on the plush rug. Lucius had to thank Hermione for suggesting the idea of being on that rug. He continued to thrust into Hermione hard and fast until his grunts had become animalistic as he neared his release and he slowed down.

“Pet. You. Are. So. Beautiful.” Lucius grunted as he finished himself off before stilling for a brief second and then he let out a groan as his warm seed filled Hermione and she came at the same time. Hermione could not remember the last time since she had been filled up with male warmth and holy fuck, she did not want it to be over. Then, Lucius gave her tired but sated kisses which she gave him a sated smile to show her appreciation for him.

Lucius panted heavily as his senses came back to him and as soon as he did, he pulled Hermione into his arms while they laid on the rug in post-coital bliss. Lucius had Hermione, she had him and it was evident that they weren’t going to go anywhere.

“I love you, Lucius Malfoy.” Hermione whispered as she embraced the peace around her lover and herself. Lucius gave her a kiss on the lips before responding.

“I love you, my beautiful witch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thank you to everyone who subscribed, viewed, commented or placed kudos on this fic of mine since it began. I am grateful for it. Thank you again. :)


End file.
